User talk:Guardianofthehall
For an archive of even older topics, click here. Samuraizer grammar error. I can't edit the samurizer page but your newest edit has a grammar error: "The previous samuraizer had none, while the current Samuraizer has an LED fixture." should be: "While the previous samurizer had none, the current samurizer has an LED fixture" or "The current samurizer has an LED fixture while the previous one had none." By "Previous version" I'm guessing you mean the proper shodophone model, which did have the tip, but no LED on it. But I should point out that the brush is the tip on the shodophone model when in brush mode, it's in the exact same spot and it's only there when they are ready to use it in both models. --Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 07:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll check on it. 65.27.191.227 and 75.23.245.228 These user make new pages on the wiki. The first one creates the Gosei Morpher page with nothing but blank nonsense.not really a vandalism considering he make pr-related articles. I managed to give it a "makeover" if you know what I mean. It's a stub but at least I helped improve it. the second one made this: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Gedounin . I already put the deletion template. It is definietely a real vandalism. So, are you blocking this user or not?User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 17:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Checked the page histories. So far that's just little more than making a stub, and/or blanking the page afterwards, and/or adding categories. But if there's a bigger, more serious case, then there'll be sanctions made. :::okay. I was gonna leave the rest to one of the admins to help further improve the page. I checked Gosei Morpher page and I see that it has been slightly improved. User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 02:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, the pages were blank so I figured something would be better that nothering :/ 15:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ian Dukemon only said it was "likely", Kirkland isn't actually confirmed. In fact, a post earlier the same day said that the source for that name posted saying that they'd made a mistake. http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4237160&postcount=3089 We should've waited for more information. Iml908 made a page for Ian Kirkland, but I already deleted it. I'll just explain that the source who provided the name said it was a mistake and we'll be waiting for more infoGaeaman788 (talk) 20:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :No worries then. ::Shusuke Saito is portaying Kyoryu Black in Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. User:Future Beetle (talk) :::The entire cast is confirmed (it's Yuusuke Saito, FB), Ian was correct, but it's Yorkland not Kirkland. I've edited the Kyoryuger page and it's category page. ::::Yep. Just saw the news and the changes. Glad to know everyone's on top of it. Oh. Happy New Year guys! 'Super Samurai Logo Is It Really Needed' I am only asking because I know that Super Samurai is considered a new season of sort's but at it's core it is still Samurai and I just think that it would be simpler to have both the Samurai & Super Samurai pages with the same logo and of course that's the original logo that is used for the Samurai pages I hope you do not find this rude of me because I know you were the one that added the image in the first place but if you are willing to take my request into consideration then I would be most grateful.UnchartedFan19 (talk) 15:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :It's not rude at all. Don't worry about it. However, we do consider Super Samurai as a separate thing altogether because it's stated even in the official websites and press material. Thus, we keep Samurai and Super Samurai separate. Megazords Hi! I'm working on a Power Rangers project (can't really say more than that), and your list of the megazords & zords is the most complete I've found. Can you let me know how your information is vetted--i.e. does it all have to include a backup reference/resource, where does the information come from, etc. All I can say is that the information has to be accurate! VickiJ (talk) 22:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Vicki :The source is the show itself. If anything goes unnamed, we refer to the toys. Testing Redirect test. Please ignore. Super Hero Wars Movieinfo tweaking Sure, as soon as I finish checking the wikis, I'll get right on that. Sig You should probably add Tokupedia to your signature. Nbajammer, Digiranger and I already did. :Haha. Might as well then. I was gonna wait til it's official. Fixed. Megaforce Episodes That's a good question. You can go to the website http://www.megaforcecast.com/episodes/. That's why I found the release date though. -User:Future Beetle :Noted. Thanks. Thanks for the compliment, man. - User:Greg Cassella :No worries, but don't forget to sign your posts. Haha. - Dchallofjustice forgot to sign this post. ::Says someone who forgot to do just that, lol! ::: LOL after I added his faux sigm I must've forgotten to add mine. ::::Sign your posts DC! :P :Hahahaha! ::There have been lulz. Today is a good day!